


Conciliación

by Supermonstrum



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, World War II
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los sueños nunca vuelven a ser lo mismo después de Auschwitz, pero esta vez sí hay alguien para despertar y cortar con la pesadilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conciliación

Cuando la veía humear se le helaba toda la sangre y estaba sucediendo bastante seguido. Algunos se quedaban petrificados, aterrorizados, mientras se les anegaban los ojos de lágrimas y se preguntaban si todo aquello realmente estaba sucediéndoles y por qué. Por qué parecía que nadie estaba tratando de detener a esos demonios encarnados que se encargaban de castigarlos, humillarlos y conducirlos hacia la muerte.

Las noches eran tan espantosas como los días. El silencio se llenaba de llantos débiles y murmullos, de peste y hambre, del castañear de varias dentaduras incompletas por los golpes o despojadas de piezas de oro. Erik los entendía pero también los odiaba. Quería que se callaran o al menos que lo dejaran dormir veinte o treinta minutos porque si al día siguiente lo encontraban cabeceando por el sueño le darían una paliza inolvidable o un disparo en la cabeza para ahorrar las molestias. Entre los rezos desesperados y el repudio de los que perdieron la fe, la única idea clara para el muchacho era que todo lo que sucedía allí era culpa de las personas. De quienes iniciaron y de quienes los dejaron hacer. Nadie más.

La nieve caía sobre sus hombros esa mañana, sentía náuseas mientras ayudaba a incinerar los cuerpos que salieron de la cámara.

_Al otro lado de la segunda planta, Charles se estremeció en sueños, brevemente pero con violencia._

El vómito le subió hasta la garganta pero lo tragó, uno de sus compañeros le apoyó una mano en el hombro. «Chico, ellos ya están en un lugar mejor que este», le dijo.

La nieve y el humo se mezclaban, un grupo de _sonderkommandos_ se acercó y les dijeron que debían cambiar de puesto, que el oficial a cargo los quería reunidos.

«Nos van a reemplazar… y no puede haber testigos», pensó. Y acertó.

Todo el grupo de Erik trotó, empalidecieron más de lo que ya estaban, sollozaron mientras se ponían en fila y los condujeron adonde ellos ya habían conducido a otros anteriormente, muy a su pesar.

Erik entró en pánico y todo comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas mientras era arrastrado por la pequeña multitud hacia un vestuario mugroso en donde se desnudaron. Su corazón había trepado hasta su garganta, ahogándolo. ¿Allí se acabaría todo?, ¿allí se iría todo el esfuerzo por sobrevivir? Toda su joven existencia, el ser que una vez fue un hijo, un alumno, un amigo, un buen ciudadano orgulloso… ¿Se volverá simple ceniza nevando en las cabezas de otros miles como él?

_«No quiero morir. No puedo morir.»_

La chimenea se torció apenas por la fuerza de su mutación no descubierta mientras su cabeza repetía esas cuatro palabas una, dos, cien, miles de veces. Como si cuanto más las pensara, más pronto se alejaría de todo, despertaría y su madre lo abrazaría diciéndole que sólo fue una pesadilla que ya estaba muy lejos y él ahora estaba al lado de ella, a salvo.

Quedaron amontonados, desnudos y a oscuras, varios se treparon sobre los otros. Erik sintió un cuerpo esquelético intentado trepar sobre él; con los ojos enrojecidos lo apartó con fuerza y lo escuchó aullando de dolor cuando los pies de los demás lo aplastaron. Un ruido metálico se oyó de afuera, el tren con más de ellos, se agolparon, algunos ensuciaron el suelo pero a nadie le importo. Las cabezas miraron todas hacia arriba.

―No quiero morir… no quiero morir, no quiero morirnoquieromorirnoquieromorir.

La escotilla se abrió y una voz retumbó por todo el lugar.

―¡Erik, Erik! Tranquilo, ¿me oyes? Es una pesadilla.

_Sabes que no lo es, Charles. Sólo fue un recuerdo de algo que le ha sucedido._

De los muros grises pasó a paredes tapizadas, de compañeros desnudos y desnutridos pasó a elegantes muebles de madera, y de la merced de la muerte pasó a estar entre los brazos de Charles. Lo estrechaba con fuerza y con sus dedos índice y mayor le masajeaba suavemente las sienes. El perfume de la tela del piyama, sus yemas tersas, la calma en su voz a pesar de que estaba gritando y el calor de su cuerpo, todo eso inundó a Erik en cuestión de segundos.

―Era un sueño, Erik… un sueño ―susurró Charles, reclinándose lentamente hasta apoyar su frente sobre la de él―. Estás aquí, lejos de todo eso.

Sin despegarse del pecho de Charles, Erik deslizó una de sus manos temblorosas y bañadas en sudor frío hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, tibios y finos. Su respiración agitada fue calmándose y ninguno pronunció palabra por un largo rato.

Cuando el silencio se quedo del todo calmo, un sonido llamó la atención de Erik, era como una especie de tambor suave que iba a un ritmo muy familiar: su oreja estaba pegada al corazón de Charles y podía escucharlo.

No supo por qué algo tan simple y natural lo enterneció hasta la emoción. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y finalmente se apartó un poco para poder ver aquellos ojos azules y brillantes.

―¿Lo has visto, Charles? ―preguntó con voz pausada.

Charles asintió con la cabeza y el temor se reflejó en su mirada. Esta vez fue Erik el que pasó una mano por su rostro y supo que había percibido aquella pesadilla de una forma tan fuerte como lo fue para él. Charles tragó con pesadez, nunca fue deseo de Erik que sucediera eso.

―Fue muy intenso, por eso pudo entrar en mi propio subconscientes mientras dormía ―explicó en voz baja.

No era la primera ni sería la última vez que tenía ese tipo de pesadillas. Habían pasado años desde aquello y mamá nunca estaría para despertarlo y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, para alejar ese mundo no tan irreal. Nunca más lo volvería a hacer.

Pero ahora tampoco estaba solo.

Charles se subió a la cama y se acomodó al lado de Erik colocando una almohada en la cabecera para respaldarse. Sonrió apenas y palmeó su propio regazo. Erik parpadeó un par de veces y luego recostó la cabeza sobre él. Ambos siempre en silencio, sin necesidad de estropearlo con palabras innecesarias.

Los dedos de Charles se deslizaron por su cabello y una vez que los músculos de Erik se relajaron, se reclinó para rozarle la frente con los labios.

Erik sonrió de lado, con los ojos cerrados.

 _―_ Ahora estás aquí, _conmigo, Erik…_

En casa.

 _Duerme_ , le dijo sin hablar y una niebla húmeda y fresca se dibujó en su mente, induciéndolo al sueño.

Por primera vez, desde que se separó de su madre, Erik consiguió conciliar el sueño después de haber tenido una pesadilla.

**Author's Note:**

> Sonderkommandos: grupo de judios en cargados de los grupos de prisioneros seleccionados para morir ([x](http://holocaustoenespanol.blogspot.com.ar/2010/06/los-sonderkommando.html)).
> 
> Este es un pequeño e insignificante one shot que tenía ganas de escribir porque el pasado de Magneto es uno de las mas crudos que leí. Desde hace años, después de leer _Magneto Testament_ , estuve esperando una película de él, estilo X-Men origins, pero a esta altura me parece nunca se va a hacer.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Siempre voy a pensar que Charles fue una persona que en varios aspectos le dio estabilidad a Erik, sobre todo porque es la primera compañía regular que tiene, aunque el periodo fue corto.


End file.
